The analyses of animal models is complex and labor intensive. This Murine Animal Biosafety Level 3 Core (Core A) is designed to provide labor to all of the projects during experimental procedures that require an increased labor force. A smoothly operating ABSL 3 is critical to this program project and this core will be responsible for maintaining the ABSL and its equipment. The ABSL III facility in this program project is actually a combination lab capable of performing animal and cell culture experiments in it. While each of the projects has its own personnel to concentrate on the goals of that particular project, the maintenance, upkeep and labor intensity of the projects requires additional personnel that can assure that this core lab is maintained at a high level and assist with the labor intensive animal models and organ collection. There are many methods particularly related to the animal experiments that overlap among the different projects. Therefore having two experienced personnel that can enter into the animal experiments at critical times will be both cost effective and efficient as well as maintain quality control among the animal experiments. The role of Core A is: Aim 1. Maintain stocks and inoculation procedures to maintain reproducible models. Aim 2. Maintain compliance within the ABSL 3 lab for excellent biosafety and select agent status. Aim 3. Assist technicians assigned to projects in the labor intensive portion of animal experiments in Projects 1, 2 and 3.